


At What Cost?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [88]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	At What Cost?

“How did the mission would end this way, Tovarisch?”

“There was a tiresome inevitability to it.”

“It was only supposed to be a simple information gathering assignment. How did we end up upside down at the side of the road?”

“No-one could have predicted that a goat would run into the road and cause me to crash the car.”

“Was there no way you could have prevented it?”

“I am not psychic, and accidents do happen.”

“But at what cost?!”

“Napoleon! For the love of all that you hold dear, please stop lamenting over the damage to yet another suit.”


End file.
